Alicia meets Alice and Hen
Meanwhile, in another timeline. Helen Jekyll finally tried to fix the machine that had originally been made to destroy your Hyde (Elaina), but ended up separating hers. Alicia Ghast asked to try it first, and Helen let her. A flash of light, and Alicia woke up on the street outside of a towering building. It looked familiar, but... She didn't know where she was. Everything looked familiar, but different. Her friends were nowhere to be found. Confused, she knocked on the door.* Hyde without a Jekyll:' *A small and tired girl' opened the door.* ...Hello? Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Hello... Um... Do you know where Doctor Helen Jekyll is?' I... She... Was just with me, I... *she looked around, confused* (Hey, HJ! You can talk to Ally!) *Alicia glanced at the sky* ...? Hyde without a Jekyll:' She's...*the girl looks back at the society and then back' at the girl with sort of confused face.*...She's not here right now. (I can?! Sweet! Normally whenever I talked to characters I end up getting hit with a tranquilizer!) Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' *looks at the sky, as if she was talking to God* oh,' hello, Narrator. You get hit with a tranquilizer? *blinks and blushes, looking back at Alice* um... I really have to talk to her, but I could wait a bit... My name's Alicia... Hyde without a Jekyll:' (HIII!!! XD Yah Hela hit me with a tranquilizer...twice.' It wasn't fun.) *Alice looks up trying to figure out who/what she's talking to.* Um... She's going to be gone for a ...long time. If you are in need of talking to one of our founding members I can take you to Mz. Hyde. (Also side note Alice thinks Alicia is a government official or something...either way she's very defensive right now.) Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' *Alicia frowned* I'm not a government official... I'm' trying to get back home, I don't know where I am, but Helen probably does! Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She was shocked that Alicia seemed to be reading her' mind.* ...T-There's no Helen here right n-now!! (Ha Ha! XD You startled her! ...ehhh...and this is how I get my kicks in for the day... :'( ...I should go back to my narrator corner now before I hurt myself. ) Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' But... Okay... looks down *' Hyde without a Jekyll:' G-good. Now that we've cleared up this...issue. I suggest' you return at a later time or wait for Helen to contact you when she...returns. (One last thing before I go Alicia. Helen is in the Society but she's not "home" right now...ha ha. I made a joke. ;P ) Alicia Ghast (Elaina): That... wasn't a very funny joke... it didn't make sense. May I... stay here? And wait? Hyde without a Jekyll:' ...*A frown flickers over her face for a second.* ...I' guess so, but you'll be waiting for a very long time. Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' I don't care... I need to get home...' Hyde without a Jekyll:' Then go home! *she snapped.*' Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' I can't! My home is... I don't... I don't know!' Hyde without a Jekyll:' How do you not know?' Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' I don't know where I am... everything looks familiar,' but... not... this building... I swear, it used to be abandoned! I walked by it yesterday, I don't know...! Hyde without a Jekyll:' I've been living here a long time now and this place' has never been abandoned... Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' That's... weird, I could've sworn...' Hyde without a Jekyll:' Who are you...really? *She glares at Alicia.*' Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' I'm Alicia Ghast! I own a bakery, I... I don't know where' I am... *she traded up, about to cry* Hyde without a Jekyll:' *Alice is stunned by Alicia's watering eyes.* um... you' should come in? Maybe someone could help you? Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' *wipes her eyes, hugging herself* thank you...' Hyde without a Jekyll:' Do you know Catt? Mz. Hyde? Hen? *She steps back allowing' Alicia entrance.* Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' No... I know Helen and Hela... and I need to see Helen...' Hyde without a Jekyll:' Helen isn't... here....and we aren't letting anyone to' see Hela...How did you know about them anyways? Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' I know them! Helen's my friend, and Hela!... she...' *looks down* Hyde without a Jekyll:' Hela's your friend?....neither of them have ever' mentioned you... Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Hela's not... she... *lifts her sleeve and shows Alice' the hundreds of severe and minor scars on her arm* Hyde without a Jekyll:' Oh... *She looks down. They clearly weren't friends.*' Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' *pulls her arm back* mhm...' Hyde without a Jekyll:' If...If you know the pair then there's no harm in telling' you that Hela's currently in control right now and I don't know when Helen will be back. Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Oh... *looks worried*' Hyde without a Jekyll:' I should take you to someone who might be able to' help...that is until Helen gets back... Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' I... okay... *looks down*' Hyde without a Jekyll:' Follow me. *The two walked down the halls until reaching' their destination. Alice walked through the corridors until they reached Hen's office. This girl was clearly delusional and needed some psychiatry help. When they reach Hen's door she gently knocks.* Hen? Do you have a minute? Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Hen? *giggles a little* what a silly name...' Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ):' ( The' door swings open. ) Ooh! A new one who doesn't have any idea! Hello, I'm Dr. Henry Jekyll...( He pauses watching for any sign of surprise or recognition. ) ... The second. How may I help you? Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Uh... I don't know. I don't know where I am, uh...' Hyde without a Jekyll:' Alicia here showed up on the door step asking for' Helen...she claims to know both Helen and Hela but she's saying some really...odd things. Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' I... I know them! I was with Helen last, she should know' where I am! Hyde without a Jekyll:' And when did you last see Helen?' Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Right before I knocked on the door, I... there was a' flash... then I was here. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *Alice turns back towards Hen.* See! That's the kind of' odd things I'm talking about! Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' It is a little odd, but it was probably because of that' machine! It might've teleported me... to the future? How else would this building suddenly have people...? Hyde without a Jekyll:' Machine?! Now you mention a machine!! Why didn't you say' something about this before. *She yells frustrated.* Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Oh... I didn't think about it. Helen was making a machine' that kills your Hyde and I asked to be the test! Hyde without a Jekyll:' *Alice got really quiet at this.* ...Kills your Hyde? Did' you have a Hyde? Did it...work? *She knew Catt would be angry at her for even asking these questions but Alice had to know.* Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' I do have a Hyde. She's not dangerous. Only when you hurt' me. It... didn't work... Hyde without a Jekyll:' How do you know it didn't work?' Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Uh, because I think I'd notice if my Hyde disappeared?' Hyde without a Jekyll:' Oh. *Even after reading all of Hen's notes on the HJ' series, Alice still didn't grasp the connection between the two egos. None the less this was another dead end in her search for an answer. Alice just hoped Hen hadn't picked up on her main intent with the machine or even worse relay this conversation back to Catt. She shook her head and tried to change the subject.* If you're from the past then you mustn't have traveled that far forward through time. What year was it? Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' 18(''whatever the current year is XDX)...' '''Hyde without a' Jekyll:' That's this year... *Her face became distorted by' confusion and thought.* Alicia Ghast (Elaina): It is...? Uh... ok? Hyde without a Jekyll:' No! Not ok! If it was time travel then maybe Catt could' have returned you but I don't know what do make of this now! *The girl rubbed her forehead.* (Sorry about Alice. She gets grumpy when she's tired.) Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' It's okay, miss HJ. It'll be okay, Alice... we'll figure' it out! Hyde without a Jekyll:' HJ? Who are you talking to?! ' *Between the late night of cleaning and now a clearly "insane" girl showing up on the door steps, Alice had, had enough and began to mutter to her self.* Oh my god. She's crazy! That's all there is to it! A insane girl showed up on our steps claiming to be from another time line but she isn't! HA! ... *Alice's expression changed to one exhaustion and she sighed.* ...When did time travel become the norm? *She rubbed her eyes with her palms and once again clearly addressed everyone, with an angry note in her voice.* NOPE! I'm not dealing with this--HER tonight! I'm going to get a snack and then I'm going to bed! She's all yours now Hen! I wish you the best of luck and, Alicia, I hope you find your way home! *With that she turned on her heels and briskly walked off towards the kitchen.* (*chuckles at the situation* Oh! Looks like Alice is off. Goodbye everyone! I hope to see you all again! Also, Alicia, I suggest you talk to Dreamer and maybe Catt as they might be able to help you! *Quickly sprints after Alice.*) Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' *scowls* I'm not crazy! ' (Then why can you hear me...?~) Shut up! Hyde without a Jekyll:' (*more snickering*)' *Alice rounds the corner and disappears within the Society's maze like halls.* Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' *Alicia whimpered* you don't think I'm crazy, right? *she' looked at Hen desperately* Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ):' Mental illness is a tricky thing to diagnose, so one' cannot jump to hasty conclusions. That being said, hearing voices is a symptom of psychosis and should not be treated lightly. ( He cocks his head to one side, eyeing her thoughtfully. ) Tell me, have you experienced any trauma to the head? Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ):' ...not necessarily, but psychosis isn't a good sign. (' Bitterly) Believe me, I know. Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' *looks down and sighs* I'm really not crazy... this' actually happened, I swear...' Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ):' I believe you. I'm not sure I can do anything about it' though. ( He chuckles weakly. ) Wrong doctor, I'm afraid. Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Oh... okay...' Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ):' ( The chuckle dies in his throat and he clears it. )' That was a joke... ( He taps his fingers thoughtfully against the doorframe. ) ...Though I DO know the right fellow, he's a Quantum-temporal Fluxdisplacementologist just like Catt with working transportation to match. He SHOULD be able to get you home- providing that you're not from a parallel universe of course. The tricky part of the question would be how to summon them here... Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' A quantum-temblehbloo what? *she laughed*' Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ):' A student of the fabric of time and space, better' described as "wibbly wobbly timey wimey...stuff" A Quantum-temporal Fluxdisplacementologist studies anomalies in time as well as dimensional rifts. They're the fancy version of an aeronaut. Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' So they do stuff with time?' Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ):' Exactly!' Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Oh!' Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ):' ( His brow furrows. ) ... Do you know who you are?' Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Mhm! My name is Alicia Ghast and I own a bakery by the hotel' downtown! Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ):' Alright, good. Do you know how old you are?' Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' 25! *she looked 15, but she wasn't.*' Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ):' What year do you come from?' Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' 1826 (''supposed to be this year)' '''Dr.' Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ):' Really? You don't strike me as a Georgian era traveler' Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' ... Wh...?' Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ):' You said you hail from the year 1826, did you not?' Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Yessir.' Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ):' That would be the era before this one, the Georgian era.' Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Oh...? (''ARG! NO!)' '''Dr.' Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ):' No? Do you mean to say that you're ''not a''' Georgian? Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' (I don't even know anymore.)' *confused* Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ):' Ah, if you would kindly excuse me?' ( He looks up, sharply. ) What do you mean by saying you don't know anymore? Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' (I mean I don't know what year it is for you. But it's' too late anyways.) *alicia looked surprised* you can hear her? Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ):' Remember what I said about psychosis?' Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Yes...' Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ):' You're not the only one.' Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Oh. Oh! Yeah, Catt can hear them too! Right?' Obtained From An old friend from another timeline. Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Actions Have Consequences